Cage, prisonnier à jamais
by zairoon
Summary: Bon je mets en R paske y'a ptet certains termes choquants... songfic sur Cage de dir en grey bien évidemment! mdr... venez lire siouplé!


Auteur: Zai!

Genre: morbide...

Déclaration de l'auteur nulle que je suis: Ceci est une songfic, basée sur la magnifique (enfin ça dépend !) chanson de Dir en grey, j'ai nommé « Cage »… C'est la première que j'ai découverte, et ne me lasse pas de l'écouter !… Cette songfic n'est pas joyeuse (pas du tout même) mais j'espère que ce style vous plaira ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**CAGE**

****

**shibire wo kirashiteru boku wa mado no chi wo hiki**

**sado no kimi wo matsu dekireba doku no baiser de **

_Impatient, le sang de masochiste coule dans mes veines, je t'attends, le sadique_

_Si je le peux, avec un baiser empoisonné_

Seul dans cette chambre, j'attends en silence que tu arrives… Moi, le maso, j'attends le sort que tu me réserves… les lèvres soudées l'une à l'autre. Ce soir, aucun son ne se fera entendre…

**hitan yue ni bitoku miezu kimi wa saigo no mama de **

**kioku umete kizukarenu you ni saigo no mama **

**tokei wa hidarimawari demo okashita tsumi wa kaerezu **

**saisho de saigo no rikaisha yakitsukete**

_Le chagrin m'empêche d'en voir la vertu, tu es la dernière mère_

_J'enterre le souvenir afin que tu ne le réalises pas, la première mère_

_Même si les aiguilles tournent en sens inverse, le péché commis ne peut être réparé_

_La première et dernière personne qui m'ait compris, est brûlée dans ma mémoire_

Toi, la première, vois ce que je suis devenu… Complètement fou, torturé aussi bien moralement que physiquement.

Oh mère, j'ai pourtant tenté de t'oublier… toi et le crime que tu as commis.

Un son brise le silence que je désirais. Dans la pénombre, dans cette pièce glacée, comme l'est mon cœur, j'entends les tic-tacs du pendule…

Toi, la dernière, tu disparais au fin fond de l'oubli… ma mémoire essaie de te garder en moi, mais il est déjà trop tard…

**iyagaru boku wo mite tsuyoku soshite yasashiku muriyari no tetsudan**

**keshite kimi ni wa ienai**

**kawa no kishimu oto ga itai kizu wo fukamete yukou **

**shittobukai kimi wa itsudemo reiketsu na no? **

**osanai koro no gyakutai ga ne ima demo wasurezu ni itai **

**naze mama wa inai no oshiete yo **

_Regarde moi résister, fortement, puis doucement, une décision forcée_

_Que je ne pourrais jamais avouer avoir prise_

_Le son du cuir craquant me fait mal, la plaie est plus profonde_

_Toi, profondément jalouse, as tu toujours le coeur si froid ?_

_Même maintenant je ne veux pas oublier, l'abus de mon enfance_

Emprisonné, enchaîné… je tente de résister, mais je n'y arrive pas…

Moi, le maso, j'ai fait ce choix : être prisonnier de toi.

Mère, entends-tu le bruit du fouet ? Seul son retentissant dans cette chambre…

Mère, vois-tu les plaies béantes dont tu es la cause ?

As-tu déjà aimé ? Ton cœur ne me le montre pas… Aussi dur que de la pierre, il n'est jamais ébranlé…

Le mien par contre est brisé… Après tant d'années, je n'ai pu oublié ce que tu m'as fait…

**itsu ka wa yasashisa ni kizuite haha naru "yurikago" no naka de **

_Pourquoi mère n'est pas là ? Dis le moi..._

_Un jour je réaliserai la tendresse dans le 'berceau' qui est devenu ma mère protectrice_

Pourquoi mère n'est pas là ? Dis moi pourquoi…

Toi, la dernière, je sais que tu as la réponse…

Tu tentes de me libérer des mes chaînes… Mais, le maso que je suis ne le veux pas…

Laisse moi, un jour je te montrerai la tendresse…

Je t'offrirai la tendresse que j'aurais dû donner à la première…

**hitsuu yue ni mae ga miezu boku no saigo no mama de **

**semete kimi ni kizukarenu you ni saisho no mama **

**tokei wa hidarimawari demo okashita tsumi wa kaerezu **

**saisho de saigo no rikaisha kowashita **

_Auparavant je ne pouvais voir la raison de ma violence, ma dernière mère_

_Au moins pour que tu ne t'en aperçoives pas, la première mère_

_Même si les aiguilles tournent en sens inverse, le péché commis ne peut être réparé_

_La première et dernière personne qui m'ait compris est détruite_

Il y a un temps où je n'ai pas compris… temps passé, encré au plus profond de mon âme torturée…

En ce temps-là, je ne pouvais comprendre, je ne pouvais agir…

La dernière

En ce temps-là, j'étais bien trop faible… Tu aurais tout vu, tout compris,

La première…

Dans la pénombre de cette pièce, seul les tic-tacs du pendule résonnent…

Toi, la dernière… tu es la première…

Mais je sais que tu as compris… Et tu finis par être détruite…

**boku ni wa yasashisugita no ka naa? mukashi no torauma wo utsushi **

**saigo no kimi made kowashita boku wa sado?**

****

_Etais tu trop douce avec moi ? Une projection d'un traumatisme lointain_

_Je t'ai détruite, la dernière, suis je un sadique ?_

Je ne sais trop si c'étaient ta douceur, ta tendresse, ton amour, qui m'ont rendu tel que je suis en ce jour où seul l'obscurité fait acte de présence…

Mais moi, le maso, je n'ai pu oublié ce que tu m'as fait,

La première…

Ce traumatisme m'a rendu fou… J'ai fini par te détruire, malgré ton amour,

La dernière…

Moi, le maso, deviendrais-je sadique ? Que ton âme erre à jamais dans cette obscurité, et pourrisse peu à peu…

Prisonnier de cette Terre… je te rejoindrais en enfer, Mère.

F-I-N.

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Les paroles en japonais ne servent pas à grand-chose, mais je tenais à les mettre ! Sur ce, j'attends vos impressions ! bisou !

Zairoon !


End file.
